


A Question of Ownership

by Thymesis



Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: After the Battle of Yavin, Luke and Leia debate C-3PO’s future.





	A Question of Ownership

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfeatenmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/gifts).



> Fill for the [drabble challenge](https://starwarsfruitbowl.dreamwidth.org/100040.html) prompt, “C-3PO, Collector.”

“Take him back. He belongs to you,” Master Luke says.

“Properly speaking, C-3PO belonged to Captain Antilles,” Princess Leia replies.

“Return him to this Captain, then.”

“Unfortunately, Raymus was executed. By Vader.”

“Oh.” Master Luke looks distinctly uncomfortable. “Well, I think you should take him anyway. What use does a farm boy have for a protocol droid?”

“What indeed,” the Princess says smoothly. “But surely the Hero of the Battle of Yavin can think of _something_. Why don’t we agree to share him?”

Both Master Luke and Princess Leia grin.

C-3PO is pleased: Some beings collect droids. He collects Humans.

**Author's Note:**

> The drabble is meant to mirror two scenes in the _Revenge of the Sith_ novelization, the first where Anakin gives C-3PO to Padmé as a wedding gift, and the second where Padmé, in return, lends Anakin R2-D2.


End file.
